mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flurr
|code= B1IZZA8D}} Flurr is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Unlike his other Frosticon brethren, Flurr is energetic, quick, and awake. While not the most expressive of Mixels, Flurr is still fairly cheerful. He has a natural curiosity streak that helps him spot Nixels from a distance, with the drawback that he often misses the obvious in front of him. Physical Appearance Flurr is mostly light blue in color. His face is dark blue with a light blue stripe towards the center. An eye rests on each side of it. His nostrils are light blue and very prominent. When he opens his mouth, he has two wide-space bucked teeth that point downwards. He has a light grey neck that connects to a football-shaped body that is light blue on the back and dark blue on his belly. On his back are two bat-like wings. He has short but bowed grey legs with black feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a long grey tail with a light blue tip and two light blue spikes on it. His eyelids are dark blue. Abilities Flurr is able to fly by using his wings. Not having arms, he must apply all he knows to adapt to certain situations. Flurr also has ice breath, which he can blow to create icy structures, or just freeze enemies. Like his brother Lunk, when he cries, his tears also freeze, but this may come at a disadvantage, as he can end up frozen from his own tears. Biography Early life Little is known about Flurr's early life. However, he managed to become the Frosticon leader in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While flying around the Frozen Volcanoes, he hears Shuff and Volectro screaming for help as they plummeted off a cliff. With the help of Gobba, he made an ice slide to help them have a safe landing. When the Nixels started to attack, he Mixed with Gobba to stop them. ("Wrong Colors") He, along with Slumbo, Flain, Krader, Jawg, and Kraw once all went snowboarding together. He was paired up with Kraw and the two of them went first, Mixing to compete. ("Snow Half Pipe") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits .]] During the annual Mix Festival, he had to go on a hamlogna sandwich run with the other Mixel leaders after Zaptor ate all of the hamlogna sandwiches. This saved him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but also forced him to go to Mixel Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While being swarmed by Nixels at the peak, he Mixed with Teslo and created a shock-wave that brought color back to the festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes *''"Well, that ought to hold them."'' - Flurr, Wrong Colors *''"Okay, this is bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the festival. Does anyone have a Cubit on them?"'' - Flurr, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Hey, hey!"'' - Flurr, Cartoon Network website and Calling All Mixels Set Information Flurr was released as one of the Series 2 Mixels sets, in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41511 and contains 46 pieces. In-Booklet code Flurr's in-booklet code is B1IZZA8D, which is Blizzard when decoded. Background Information *His name is a pun on the word "flurry". *He is based on and resembles a dragon (an ice dragon, to be precise), or a wyvern. *He represents May in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *In various media, his name is misspelled as "Flur", such as in the LEGO Club Magazine for May/June 2014, in the credits in Mixed Up Special and in most file names in the Calling All Mixels internal data. Trivia *He is the leader of both the 2014 and 2015 Frosticons. This is possibly because he is the most active in the tribe. *He and Lunk are the only Frosticons to not have an "O" in their name. *His set uses the least amount of pieces out of the Frosticons. *His LEGO set has the second smallest amount of pieces, with Globert and Zorch being the smallest, both tied at 45 pieces. **Teslo, however is made up of the least amount of pieces, at 44 pieces, even though he includes a Nixel. *He has a very similar model to Slusho's. *He is the shortest Series 2 Mixel. *He and Lunk are the first Mixels to have visible noses. *He is one of the few Mixels to not have teeth in his LEGO form. *Like Glurt, Wizwuz and Burnard, he has something coming out of his mouth. In his case, he breathes out a frost cloud. **He is the first Mixel that can breathe out something. *He, Lunk, Vampos, Snax, Snoof, and Slusho are the only Mixels to have necks in their LEGO sets. *He is the first Mixel to have wings. *He has small spikes on the part of his tail closest to his body in the show, but in his LEGO set he lacks them. *The piece used for the end of his tail is reused as Krog and Dribbal's tongues, only they each have two and they are red and green respectively. *Like Lunk, he cries ice cubes when sad. However, unlike Lunk, he can actually freeze himself when he does this. *He was the first Series 2 Mixel to appear in the series, with the debut appearance of Gobba taking place in the next scene. *In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Zorch are the only Mixels to have two Mixes. Sources and References Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Wrong Colors *Snow Half Pipe *Elevator (cameo) *Epic Comedy Adventure Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Ice Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Mixels with noses Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Overbite Category:Two teeth Category:Elemental breath Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Necked Mixels Category:Winged Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels without hands Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels